


Daughter Dear

by voleuse



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-12
Updated: 2004-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things in Mystique's life do not change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daughter Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the first movie.

It was ridiculously easy to infiltrate Xavier's school, and she wondered why Erik refused to take them by force. "Patience," he always chided. "It will all be ours in time."

Time, she thought, wasn't needed, nor elaborate plans. Xavier was one of the most powerful telepaths in the world, maybe the most powerful, and yet he didn't notice when she slipped through his vaunted hallways and masqueraded as his precious students.

No one noticed her at all. Mystique was used to the non-attention she often drew, but for some reason, she expected more from other mutants. Undetected through the evening, as the children scurried about, out of classes, and Mystique could have choked on the contempt that gathered in her throat.

Soon enough, the school residents shuffled off to their respective rooms (aside from the handful that never, ever slept), and she ambled through the hallways until she found the door she wanted.

It was closed, and she slid her hand, round and unfamiliar, over the wood. Grabbed the doorknob. Turned.

The hinges were well-oiled, and the door swung open silently to reveal a roomful of girls, whose powers combined could smash Mystique to pieces.

If they could catch her.

Off to the side, swathed in cotton and pillows, she found what she was looking for, the reason Erik had sent her.

Marie.

She stood still, the sight of the girl tying her like a cord.

Marie, sleeping safe.

Marie, as a child, learning to ride her bicycle. Marie, tossing a handful of flour at her as they baked a pie. Marie, graduating from middle school, bouquet of daisies in her arms.

Marie, screaming as her boyfriend lay comatose from a single kiss.

Mystique stood still, heart pattering liquid, and watched her daughter.

Only for a moment.

Then she turned, left the room, and continued with her mission.

Erik didn't allow for mistakes.


End file.
